Mine
by DreamStories999
Summary: A Rucas Two-shot Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She's beautiful. With her chocolate brown hair lying perfectly over her shoulders and flowing so naturally. Her dark brown eyes shining when she talks about something she's passionate about and the way that she goofs around like she has no care in the world, and maybe she doesn't. The way she blushes when she see's her crush or her clumsiness when she's to caught up in her own world. She's beautiful.

She's my best friend. She calls me at night to say goodnight or in the middle of the night she will suddenly call because she had a nightmare. She will wrap her long slender arms around my waist and surprise me with an backhug every now and then. She will kiss my cheek when I do something impressive or makes her proud. She will cling on me like we are one person. She will tell me that she loves me, but it doesn't mean anything.

She's amazing. She helps out kids and elders, she puts everybody else's needs over hers. She will listen forever on my stories and still want to hear more. She will comfort me when my dad got drunk again and beat me and my mom, again. She will stay up all night letting me cry on her shoulder.

She's not mine. She will do all of these things, but she will never love me like I love her. She will do these things and yet I will not tell her how crazy she makes me. She will do all of these things yet she never realize that she's my everything.

From: My 4ever Riley!  
To: Lukiee!

 _You coming to the party Lukie? :)_

My heart stops beating when she talks, she takes my breath away, yet she never seems to realise just how breathtaking she actually is. I collect myself and smile down at my phone.

From: Lukiee!  
To: My 4ever Riley!

 _Of course!_

* * *

I dress up nicely thinking that this is my chance, this is the night when I'm gonna tell her that I love her. And not just like a friend. I search for her everywhere and when I finally find her my heart shatters. She's sitting on a bench but she's not alone. She's talking, laughing and touching another guy. And that's when I realise-

She's not mine

* * *

 **A little angst sorry it's just that I had this idea of making an Rucas angst since not everything is always sunshine and glory. Comment what you thought and feel free to request a story! (It doesn't have to be Girl meets world, if you don't want to)**

 **Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

He's handsome. With his dirty blonde hair messily styled so perfect that it looks good but at the same time as he woke up like that and put no effort in his appearance. His green eyes sparkling so magically when he talks about the things he likes, how focused he gets when he's working and it's like the world fades and stops existing. That smile he gets when he looks at the people he loves that he's so happy he has and the laugh he lets out when one of his friends goofs around.

He's my best friend. He always calls to say goodnight and if I've fallen asleep he sends me the sweetest night text. He goes out of his way to make sure I'm okay and he will protect me if I'm scared of something. He will say just the words I need to hear, like he can read my mind. He knows me like we're the same person and he'll tell me he loves me and always will even though it means nothing.

He's kind-hearted. He always tries to help anyone in trouble, even if they've been mean to him he still wants to help. He will listen to me ramble about anything and still have that smile playing on his lips as if he actually enjoys hearing me talk.

He's not mine. Despite all the things he says and does he doesn't love me the same way I love him. Despite all the things he does and says I bite my tongue and keep my secret to myself.

From: Rileyyy!  
To: Lucas Matthews

 _You coming to the party Lukie? :)_

I lose my breath every time I see him, my heart flutters like crazy and I'm scared my heart is gonna leap out of my chest. I hold my breath as I wait for a reply.

From: Lucas Matthews  
To: Rileyyy!

 _Of course!_

* * *

I put on my nicest dress in hopes of impressing him. He's late and I'm waiting on a bench for him, scanning the crowd with hopeful eyes. I've made up my mind, I'm gonna confess my feelings for him tonight. A guy joins me but it's not the one I was hoping for nevertheless, I laugh at his jokes, smile politely when he talks and touches him lightly on the arm when he clamps up.

I look up briefly to scan the crowd for him again and my eyes immediately fall on him, standing a little further away with a heartbroken expression on his face. As he turns his back to me, I stand up and my hand desperately reaches for him.

"Lucas!"

I call but it's too late. He doesn't stop or turn around and in just mere seconds, he's gone.


End file.
